Mary
Mary battled, and later teamed up with her spouse, Joseph, in Mary vs Joseph. She also spoke with Hermes about the news of her new baby, settled down with Joseph in Thénardier's Inn, gave birth to their son, Jesus, and later battled Caligula. She was portrayed by Josie Ahlquist. Information on the rapper Mary, also known by various titles, styles, and honorifics, was a 1st-century Galilean Jewish woman of Nazareth and the mother of Jesus, according to the New Testament. The gospels of Matthew and Luke in the New Testament describe Mary as a virgin, and Christians believe that she conceived her son while still a virgin by the Holy Spirit. The miraculous birth took place when she was already betrothed to Joseph and was awaiting the concluding rite of marriage, the formal home-taking ceremony. She married Joseph and accompanied him to Bethlehem, where Jesus was born. The Gospel of Luke begins its account of Mary's life with the Annunciation, when the angel Gabriel appeared to her and announced her divine selection to be the mother of Jesus. According to canonical gospel accounts, Mary was present at the crucifixion and is depicted as a member of the early Christian community in Jerusalem. According to the Catholic and Orthodox teaching, at the end of her earthly life her body was assumed directly into Heaven; this is known in the Christian West as the Assumption. Mary has been venerated since Early Christianity, and is considered by millions to be the most meritorious Saint of the religion. She is claimed to have miraculously appeared to believers many times over the centuries. Lyrics 'Prologue:' 'Verse 1 (to Hermes):' Huh! Who are you? 'Verse 2 (to Hermes):' News? For me? 'Verse 3 (to Hermes):' God has chosen me? How can this be? 'Verse 4 (to Hermes):' Whatever God wants, I will do! 'Verse 5 (to Joseph):' Joseph! My dear, Joseph! I bring forth good news! 'Verse 6 (to Joseph):' God sent an Angel down to greet me, I'm going to have a son! 'Battle:' Mary is in purple while Joseph is in normal text 'Verse 1 (to Joseph):' The Lord God may have blessed me, but tell me, how will this be? That just a plain man with no fostering skills should preach to the Virgin Mary? You're in death's abode, no road can lead the way from all your crimes For it would truly be a miracle if I could heal you of those rhymes! And I shall make you swallow your words like it's thine own verbal feast day! If you'd divorced me in the public, I'd fight a less rocky fray! You're overlooked in the books like you're a splat of blood on my door! So tell your people, that for once, I'm not the one they should be praying for! 'Verse 2 (to Joseph):' Our disputes have come to an end, and I must thank you for it thus But we must return to the town of Bethlehem, for our taxes have turned upon us! Now we shall gather up our belongings, for we are travelling day to day! But we will have to search there high and low just to find a place to stay! 'Verse 3 (with Joseph):' Oh, the door to the town has opened! Come, let's lay down all our load! For till our taxes dawn, we are safe in keeping this place as our humble abode! So let me simply end by saying how much thanks we give to thee We should rest here till the babe is born! What are your feelings, Mary? 'Verse 4 (with Joseph):' Oh, darling Mary! Do my eyes deceive me? What a wonderful sight! Our dearest son is finally with us, and his star is shining bright! Bless the Father! Praise to you, for you have born a holy wonder! And this love that God hath joined to us, let no man put asunder! Trivia *She is the second biblical character to rap, after Joseph. *She is the first female character to rap. *She is the second rapper to have more than one opponent, after Joseph. *Mary and her spouse, Joseph, are the first characters to both rap against each other and also with each other. *She is the second character to battle a relative, after Joseph. **Coincidentally, Josie Ahlquist, the actress who portrays Mary, is the wife of EpicLLOYD, the actor who portrays Joseph. *She is the third character to have more than one location, after Calvin and Joseph. *She is the first character to appear in a prologue. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:ERBofSmoshery